Hydrogen gas can be generated by e.g. immersing metal in acidic water solution. The sole conventional concept was generating hydrogen gas by immersing metal in acidic water solution comprising normal water and an acid component.
With the above-described conventional method, however, the generation rate of hydrogen is low and it is not possible to generate a large amount of hydrogen gas in a short period of time. Hence, this method requires room for improvement, if it is to be put into actual use for supplying various kinds of hydrogen gas.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described state of the art. The primary object of the invention is to provide a method for producing hydrogen gas which method allows a great amount of hydrogen gas to be generated in a short period of time.